Escondiéndose en la noche
by rocho89
Summary: Bella es una chica normal que vive en la reserva quileute con su padre Bill y su hermano Jacob.Un día llega a su instituto un chico nuevo: Edward Cullen.¿Podrán llevarse bien una licántropa y un vampiro?
1. Sipnósis

SIPNOSIS

**Bella es una chica normal que vive en la reserva quiléute con su padre Bill y su hermano Jacob, hasta que se entera del legado de su tribu. Ella y Jacob son Licántropos y sus enemigos naturales son los vampiros, y lo serán durante toda la eternidad, pero entonces llega a su instituto un chico nuevo y desde el primer momento Bella sabe que es un vampiro.**

**¿Qué pasaría si Bella se enamorara de él?**

**¿Y si él la corresponde?**

**¿Romperías todas las tradiciones de tu familia sólo por un chico?**

**¿Hasta donde llegarías por amor?**


	2. Capítulo 1

Esta vez por lo menos no la pilló tan desprevenida… Sabía que esa noche habría luna llena y después de los acontecimientos del último mes y medio ya no la extrañaba nada.

Bella se despertó tumbada en un bosque a las afueras del pueblo, se levantó y se dirigió a su casa teniendo mucho cuidado en que nadie la viera ya que estaba desnuda.

Ésta era la segunda vez en toda su vida que sufría una transformación, pero ya acababa de aprender una valiosa lección: Cuando un licántropo vuelve a su forma humana, no lo hace con la misma ropa con la que se transformó, ya que ésta se desintegra cuando eso pasa.

Cuando Bella llegó a su casa sólo la quedaban dos horas para empezar el instituto, así que se fue a la ducha y llegó a clase cinco minutos antes de que sonara el timbre.

-¡Bella! ¿Cómo llegas tan tarde? Sueles llegar quince minutos antes…-la dijo Jess

-¿¡Qué pasa que tú nunca te duermes!?-contestó un poco de mala gana

-¿Por qué eres tan borde con ella? ¿Tienes algún problema?-la dijo un chico al que no había visto nunca

-¿Quién es ese?-le preguntó a Jess

-El chico nuevo, supongo. Lo comentaron ayer a la salida de clase, pero tú no quisiste quedarte…-contestó Jess

-Genial…-dijo Bella

Bella lo supo nada más verle, el chico nuevo pertenecía a los hijos de la noche, era un vampiro. Decidió no acercarse a él ya que, al igual que ella sabía que él era un vampiro, él sabría que ella es una licántropa, y ya tenía bastante ella con saber que ahora era una licántropa…No quería meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Después del encontronazo con el chico nuevo, se dirigió a su clase de historia y allí se encontró con la peor sorpresa que pudiera imaginarse: iba a compartir clase con el chico nuevo. Eso dificultaría un poco su decisión de no acercarse a él, pero todavía podía mantener la distancia. O al menos eso pensaba ella hasta que vio que el chico nuevo se sentó justo delante de ella.

-Aún no has respondido a la pregunta de esta mañana en el aparcamiento- la dijo girándose bruscamente con cara de pocos amigos y dándola un susto de muerte.

-¡A ti qué te importa! ¡Metete en tus asunto, chaval!- le contestó con cara de pocos amigos también.

-Está bien, perdón por mis modales. Me llamo Edward, ¿y tú?- contestó poniendo una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Qué me dejes! ¡Pasa de mí, Edward!- respondí

-OK ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Algún problema de pulgas?-dijo riéndose

En ese momento entro el profesor en el aula y Bella no pudo responderle, aunque se quedó con las ganas.

"Se creerá gracioso el niño…" pensó Bella.

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en el resto de la hora, ni en las dos horas siguientes.

A la hora del almuerzo, Bella dejó a Jess en el comedor y ella decidió ir al bosque de al lado del instituto a correr un rato, ya que el hecho de que Edward estuviera en su instituto la había alterado un poco.

Cuando entró en el bosque y se cercioró de que nadie podía verla, se desprendió de sus ropas y se transformó en loba.

"Es genial haber conseguido transformar la transformación, y aunque aún tenga mucho que aprender, está bien haber aprendido a transformarme cuando quiera, aunque a veces aún me pille desprevenida…" pensó. También estuvo todo el rato pensando en lo mal que la había sentado lo que la había dicho Edward. "¿Quién se cree el niñato ese que es?"

Cuando se hubo desahogado corriendo por el bosque volvió a sus clases como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por fin acabaron las clases y Bella recogió enseguida para irse a la reserva con los suyos. Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba.

Su hermano Jacob la había ido a buscar. Estaba en el aparcamiento con su moto y su cazadora de cuero dando la nota, como siempre. Me dirigí hacia donde él estaba, pero en ese instante también salió Edward y los ojos de Jacob se llenaron de odio.


	3. Capitulo 2

-¡Tú! ¡Ven aquí, mal nacido!- estalló Jacob nada mas ver a Edward.

Edward pareció confuso al principio, pero luego respondió a mi hermano dirigiéndose a él con una mirada llena de odio. Llegó a donde estaba Jacob y comenzaron a empujarse y a insultarse como gallitos.

-¡Vosotros dos! ¿¡Queréis para de una vez!? No veis que os esta mirando todo el instituto…- les grité.

Entonces Jacob me miró y me dijo:

-Sube a la moto, Bella- y se giró para mirar a Edward- Tú y yo ya arreglaremos cuentas- le dijo.

-Lo estoy deseando-contestó Edward

"No me lo puedo creer, ¿a qué ha venido esto? ¿Cómo ha sabido Jacob que Edward está aquí?" pensé.

Cuando llegamos a la reserva me dispuse a preguntárselo directamente a Jacob.

-¿Co-cómo lo has sabido?- pregunté.

-¿Qué como lo sé? Pues porque cuando te transformaste en el bosque para desahogarte oí tus pensamientos. No pensarías que iba a ir a defender a mi hermanita ¿no?-me contestó como si fuera una respuesta obvia.

-¿Qué oiste mis pensamientos? Pe-pero ¿cómo?-

-Bella, cuando un licántropo se transforma en su forma animal, si hay otro de nosotros que también esté en su forma animal, se pueden comunicar telepáticamente. Así es cómo funciona-me contestó dulcemente.

-Ah- contesté intentando aún asumir la información.

-Así es como nos comunicamos mientras estamos en esa forma. Pensé que lo sabias-

-No. La verdad es que nunca me lo había preguntado-dije.

-Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes-contestó-Vamos a comer.

Entramos en casa para comer y saludé a papá antes de sentarme en la mesa.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo, chico?-preguntó Bill a Jacob.

-Sólo he ido a marcar mi territorio- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Sólo a marcar tu territorio? Entonces no le vas a hacer daño, ¿verdad?- Pregunté esperanzada. No quería ser el motivo de la muerte de ese chico.

-No. A menos que vuelva a hacerte o decirte algo…- contestó tranquilamente.

Después de comer me fui a Portland al cine con Jess. Nos lo pasamos genial, la película nos gustó mucho y después nos fuimos de compras. Un día de chicas, podría decirse.

A las ocho volví a la reserva y estuve entrenando con Jacob. "Un buen licántropo tiene que saber luchar contra vampiros" había dicho Bill, así que no me quedaba otra que aprender a luchar contra vampiros. Cuando nos cansamos de entrenar entramos en casa, cenamos y nos fuimos a la cama.

Al día siguiente no quería ir al instituto, pero no me quedó mas remedio así que, mejor no pensarlo…

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, y a última hora tenía la clase que más temía: Historia. Ahí es donde coincidiré con Edward… Espero que no pase nada.

Y no pasó nada. Edward no me dirigió la palabra en toda la hora, y la verdad es que no sé porqué, pero me sentí un poco defraudada…


	4. Capítulo 3

El resto de la semana transcurrió igual, sin incidentes, aburrida… Edward seguía ignorándome, y eso sólo cuando iba a clase…

"Pero, ¿Por qué me ignora? ¿Tan grave fue lo de mi hermano? Vale, sí, le amenazó delante de todo el instituto, pero Edward no me parece el típico chico al que eso le afecte, ¿o sí? Bueno y, ¿por qué me importaba tanto que él me ignorará? Eso era lo que yo quería desde el primer momento en que le vi ¿no?" Esto eran pensamientos que pasaban constantemente por mi cabeza.

Al final decidí que el lunes iría a preguntarle qué le pasaba conmigo o si no acabaría volviéndome loca.

El lunes cuando me desperté y después de ducharme, estuve como una tonta ensayando qué le iba a decir delante del espejo. Después baje a desayunar, y aunque parezca raro, Jacob también estaba despierto, qué extraño…

-Bella, acaba pronto de desayunar, ¡qué hoy te llevo al instituto!- me dijo alegremente Jacob.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me llevas al instituto? Pero si tú nunca has hecho eso…-contesté extrañada.

-Ya, pero quiero ver si ese tal Edward sigue manteniendo las distancias- respondió.

-Pues tranquilo, no hace falta, lleva toda la semana anterior ignorándome, ¡como si no existiera!- dije exasperada.

-Valla, ¡me alegro!, pero parece que a ti te molesta…-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡N-no! ¡Por qué iba a molestarme!- grité ruborizándome.

"¿Ruborizándome?" pensé.

Finalmente, Jacob no me llevó al instituto. Parece que le convencí de que no hacía falta.

"Hoy tengo historia a cuarta hora, es decir, después del almuerzo así que, hablaré con él durante el almuerzo" decidí.

En cuanto sonó el timbre que anunciaba que empezaba el tiempo del almuerzo, salí de clase y me dirigí directamente a la mesa en donde sabía que Edward se sentaba todos los días y me senté allí. Al rato llegó Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que ésta es mi mesa…- preguntó un poco molesto.

-¿A sí? No veo que ponga tu nombre en ningún lado…- contesté desafiante.

-Está bien…- dijo mientras se giraba para irse.

-¡Espera!- grité mientras me levantaba y le agarraba del brazo. Él se me quedó mirando y me dijo:

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Sólo hablar contigo. ¿Puedes sentarte? Por favor- dije más amablemente. Entonces Edward se sentó enfrente de mí.

-Tú dirás…- dijo mirándome intensamente a los ojos.

-Pues…me preguntaba…que… ¿por qué me ignoras?- pregunté muy avergonzada- No es que me importe, es simplemente curiosidad- añadí rápidamente.

-Ya, eso…-contestó.

-Sí, eso…-dije yo ya que veía que él no decía nada más.

-Está bien, te lo contaré, pero prométeme que no te enfadarás ni te sentará mal ni nada.- dijo seriamente.

-¡No! Claro que no- respondí no muy convencida, aunque muy intrigada por lo que me iba a contar.

"Tal vez sí tenga que ver con Jacob, si no… ¿Por qué debería enfadarme?" pensé.


	5. Capítulo 4

No podía creerme lo que me había dicho Edward, aunque me alegraba saberlo, pero decidí que no me iba a importar, que iba a seguir con mi vida.

Esa tarde no fui a entrenar y Paul vino a verme a casa después de su entrenamiento.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa Bella? ¿Por qué no has venido hoy?- me preguntó

-Bien, gracias por preocuparte Paul. No he ido porque tenía muchas tareas del instituto, pero no me pasa nada- contesté. No iba a decirle que estaba de bajón por un vampiro…-¿Qué habéis hecho hoy? ¿Lo habéis pasado bien sin la chica?-

-Prefería que hubieras ido, pero eso me ha dado margen para hacer una cosa que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer- dijo con sonrisa pícara.

-Valla, me alegro- contesté. Este asunto empezaba a olerme mal…

-¿No quieres saber a qué me refiero?- me preguntó son dejarme otra opción que decirle:

-¡Claro! ¿Qué a sido?-

-Pelearme con Jacob para poder salir contigo- su respuesta me golpeo como una roca sobre el pecho, pero no porque quisiera salir conmigo sino porque me habría gustado que el que dijera eso hubiera sido Edward- Y, ¿sabes qué? ¡Gané! Así que: ¿Quieres ir esta noche al cine?-me preguntó

-Así que ganaste- contesté mientras hacia tiempo para pensar- ¡Enhorabuena! Claro que sí, ¿a qué hora quedamos?- decidí salir con Paul para olvidarme de Edward. Vale, a lo mejor no era lo mas inteligente que había decidido, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa…

A las ocho en punto Paul estaba en la puerta de casa y cuando me dirigí allí, lo primero que vi fue a Jacob dirigir una mirada de advertencia a Paul. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Tranquilo Jake, se cuidar de mí misma. Recuerda que soy una loba…-dije intentando quitar tensión al momento.

Nos despedimos de Jacob y nos fuimos al cine de Portland en la camioneta de Paul. Cuando llegamos elegimos una película de miedo y Paul me pago la entrada.

Cuando entramos en la sala del cine estuvimos hablando un rato antes de que empezaran a apagar las luces para dar comienzo a la película. La sala estaba medio vacía, sólo había otras tres parejas y… ¡Edward!

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estás siguiendo?" pensé "No me importa, ahora estoy con Paul"

De pronto se apagaron las luces y empezó la película. No dejé de pensar en Edward todo el rato, y además me sentía incómoda, observada…

"Pues no pienso sentirme así mas. ¡Se va a enterar!" decidí

Entonces me giré hacia Paul y le besé. "¡Valla! Paul besa bastante bien"

No sé cómo pero acabe sentada encima de Paul, y en un instante en el que abrí los ojos vi a Edward, detrás nuestro, con cara furiosa. Seguí besando a Paul, y entonces, de pronto, deje de pensar de Edward y en todo lo que sentía por él.

-Vamos a tu casa- le susurré al oído a Paul. Él me miró con cara de deseo.

-¡Claro!- contestó.

Y entonces me fui y dejé a Edward allí.


	6. Capítulo 5

Cuando llegamos a casa de Paul nos fuimos directamente a su habitación. Yo iba besándole mientras el abrazaba por el cuello y él me tenía cogida en brazos. En cuanto entramos en la habitación me lanzó sobre la cama y yo le atraje hacía mí tirando de su camiseta. La verdad es que estaba bastante excitada, pero de repente se me cruzó en la cabeza la imagen de Edward en el cine, furioso, mirándonos,…

Entonces paré. Me levanté de la cama y empecé a recoger mi ropa.

-Lo siento Paul, tengo que irme- le dije mientras abría la puerta y me iba.

Fui corriendo a casa y me encerré en mi habitación. No podía dejar de pensar en Edward, y entonces regresó a mi mente el recuerdo que estaba intentando bloquear: la conversación del lunes con Edward en el comedor del instituto.

"_-Está bien, te lo contaré, pero prométeme que no te enfadar ni te sentará mal ni nada de eso- dijo Edward seriamente._

_-¡No! Claro que no- respondí no muy convencida aunque sí muy intrigada por lo que iba a contarme._

_-Verás, yo he venido al pueblo con mi familia: los Cullen. Somos siete: Carlisle,"mi padre", fue el que me convirtió en lo que soy ahora; Esme, "mi madre"; Emmett y Rosalie, que están casados; Jasper y Alice, que también están casados; y yo. Cada uno de nosotros tiene un "Don": Carlisle es capaz de ver y oler la sangre sin sentir apenas nada; Esme tiene la capacidad de ser como una madre para todos; Emmett tiene su fuerza; Rosalie la tenacidad; Jasper puede influir en las emociones de la gente; Alice tiene visiones del futuro; y yo…puedo leer la mente, pero a vosotros, los licántropos no debería poder leeros la mente, igual que Alice no ve nada sobre vuestro futuro, pero yo…sí puedo leer tu mente…-me contó._

_-Entonces, ¿puedes leerme la mente? es decir, que sabes en todo momento lo que estoy pensando, ¿no?- pregunté._

_-Sí, aunque intento no hacerlo-_

_¿Y es por eso por lo que llevas toda la semana ignorándome?-_

_-En parte sí, porque sabía que te molestaba que tu hermano y los demás pudieran leértela, así que supuse que aún te molestaría más que pudiera leértela yo, un vampiro…-explicó._

_-¡Pues claro que me molesta! ¿Cómo no va a molestarme? ¡Eso es una invasión de mi intimidad!-le dije algo molesta._

_-Es cierto-contestó_

_-Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo. Bueno, has dicho que eso era una parte, ¿cuál es la otra?-pregunté_

_-Tú…me fascinas-me soltó-Quiero decir, tu y yo se supone que somos enemigos legendarios, pero no parece que eso te importe mucho. No muestras el mismo odio hacia nosotros que otros de tu especie, como tu hermano, por ejemplo, y eso hace que tenga ganas de…conocerte- explicó cuando vio mi cara de sorpresa- Pero eso no sería muy buena idea, así que supongo que tu hermano tiene razón y lo mejor es mantenernos alejados el uno del otro- finalizó._

_-¿Por qué? Yo también quiero…conocerte. Me da igual lo que diga mi hermano- contesté un poco triste._

_-No creo que sea, conveniente- me dijo-Imagina lo que supondría para tu familia…-_

_-Me da igual lo que diga mi familia…-_

_-Lo siento, Bella-dijo con cara de dolor-No puede ser- añadió mientras se iba._

_Me quedé allí, sentada, sin saber qué pensar o qué hacer. Justo ahora que empezaba a sentir algo por él, resulta que mi "herencia" esta en mi contra…_

_No podía creerme lo que me había dicho Edward, aunque me alegraba saberlo, pero decidí que no me iba a importar, seguiría con mi vida"_

Después de recordar lo que pasó aquel lunes, me quedé completamente dormida.


	7. Capítulo 6

El sábado me levanté agotada después de haber estado llorando casi toda la noche. Me di una ducha a ver si me despejaba y bajé a desayunar.

-¿Qué tal ayer con Paul en el cine?-preguntó Jacob disimulando como que no le importara.

-Bien. Por cierto, hoy no voy a entrenar, tengo cosas que hacer-le avisé.

-Ya es el segundo día que no vas a entrenar, ¿seguro que estás bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-Claro que sí- contesté.

Lo cierto era que ni estaba bien, ni tenía algo que hacer, pero me apetecía ir a caminar al bosque que está al lado de la reserva. Vale, está a unos ocho kilómetros, pero para mí eso es al lado. Me apetecía estar sola y pensar en mis cosas.

Después de desayunar hice las tareas de casa: fregué los platos, lave la ropa, planche, recogí mi habitación,…

Cuando acabé preparé la mochila con todo lo necesario para ir al bosque. Salí de casa andando, pero en cuanto me interné un poco en el bosque, me quité la mochila y la ropa y me transformé. No iba a dejar allí las cosas, ni iba a quedarme luego desnuda en el claro, así que lleve la mochila y la ropa en la boca.

Nada más llegar volví a mi forma humana y me vestí. Me di cuenta de que tenía hambre, ya era la hora de comer. Saque mi bocadillo, hecho por Jacob y me lo comí. Después me quede dormida en el césped.

Me desperté sobre las seis de la tarde y allí estaba él, mirándome tiernamente.

-Hola- salude.

-Hola. Lo siento, no pretendía despertarte-contestó Edward.

-No, no me has despertado-mentí-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-A mi también me encanta venir aquí. Además, sabía que estarías aquí-contestó tranquilamente.

-Valla, ¿me estás siguiendo?- pregunté.

-Lo cierto es que sí. Bella, ya…no tengo…la fuerza necesaria para alejarme de ti- dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo, como si realmente le doliera reconocerlo.

-¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?-pregunté seriamente.

-Sí, nunca he estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida- contestó mientras se acercaba lentamente hacía mí.

Entonces nos besamos. Fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida, tierno, sincero, no como el de Paul.

-Esto no está bien…-susurró con esa sonrisa de lado suya que tanto me gusta.

-No, no está nada bien- afirmé, y volví a besarle-Pero no me importa, nada importa si estamos juntos-

Estuvimos toda la tarde juntos, y fue la mejor tarde de mi vida.

Cuando llegué a casa me fui directamente a mi habitación y no pude dejar de pensar en Edward.

"Tendré que ingeniármelas para no pensar en él cuando este en mi forma animal. Jacob no puede enterarse de esto. Nadie de la reserva puede enterarse" pensé.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Bueno antes de que leáis el nuevo capitulo, quería dar las gracias a Josensodifarias, Cullen-21-gladys, CariSalvatoreCullen, PattyxCullen, flexer, darky1995 y Karla222 por vuestros comentarios. Karla222 intentaré hacerte caso!**

**Espero que os guste el nuevo capitulo! **

"Ya han pasado dos días después de haber ido al cine con Paul y llevo desde ese día sin ir a entrenar. Si vuelvo a faltar hoy, Jacob se preocupará… No me queda otro remedio que ir, y ver a Paul… Lo mejor será que hable con él cuanto antes de lo que ocurrió el otro día." Pensé mientras iba de camino al instituto. Tenía muchas ganas de llegar y ver a Edward, es el único sitio en el que podemos estar juntos sabiendo que no va a aparecer ninguno de los chicos de la reserva.

En cuanto nos vimos nos saludamos como una pareja normal. Todo el instituto nos miró, pero no porque lo desaprobaran, sino porque les pilló por sorpresa. ¿Edward, el nuevo bombón del instituto, con Bella, la chica seguramente más borde que conozcan? Pero no me importaba, y a Edward tampoco. Éramos felices por el simple hecho de poder hacer pública nuestra relación sabiendo que ningún miembro de nuestras familias iba a enterarse. Nunca se relacionan con humanos.

"Después de las clases cuando llegue a la reserva, voy a hablar con Paul" le dije mentalmente a Edward. El me miró con cara extrañada y supuse que me estaba preguntando ¿por qué?

"Porque no está bien lo que le hice. Él esta enamorado de mí, sé lo que siente hacia mí. Cuando estamos en nuestra forma animal puedo sentir sus sentimientos. Además somos amigos, y mi hermano no tiene porque pagar por lo que yo he hecho" expliqué.

"Si es lo que quieres, de acuerdo" escribió en un papel, ya que estábamos en clase y yo no podía leerle la mente.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin ningún incidente, exceptuando la clase que pasé con Jess en la cual estuvo interrogándome acerca de Edward durante casi toda la hora, aunque no la conté nada trascendental.

-Me encantaría poder acompañarte a casa- me dijo Edward mientras nos despedíamos.

-Sí, a mi también me gustaría que pudieses, pero no pasa nada, me basta con saber que estamos juntos- contesté besándole.

Me fui a casa corriendo en mi forma animal, sin pensar en nada, y entonces me di cuenta de que Paul también estaba en su forma animal.

"Tenemos que hablar, Paul. Te esperó dentro de treinta minutos en la puerta de tu casa" le dije mentalmente a la vez que llegaba a casa y volvía a mi forma humana.

Cuando entré en casa, Bill ya había preparado la comida. Me las ingenie para comer y ducharme en treinta minutos y poder llegar a la "cita" con Paul. Había llegado la hora de la verdad…

-Hola-me dijo Paul.

-Hola-contesté-¿qué tal?

-Bien-me dijo un poco cortado.

-Valla, me alegro. Espero que no te halla afectado lo que pasó el otro día… No era mi intención que pasara eso… Lo siento-le solté.

-Tranquila. Sé que no era tu intención-dijo sinceramente-¿Hay otro chico, verdad?-preguntó pacientemente.

-Sí-contesté avergonzada.

-Lo imaginaba. ¿Quién es? ¿Embry?-preguntó.

-¡No!-

-¿Quil?-

-¡No! No es ninguno de la reserva, no le conocéis- explique.

-¡Ah! Valla… Bueno, Supongo que será un buen chico. Siempre has sido muy inteligente en ese aspecto. Me alegro por ti, enserio-dijo mirándome a los ojos. Supe que lo decía de verdad.

"Bueno, un problema solucionado…"pensé contenta de haberlo aclarado todo.


	9. Capítulo 8

Después de hablar con Paul me sentía bien conmigo misma. No había hecho daño a nadie, al menos no excesivamente. Ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparme, excepto de que la manada no se entere de lo mío con Edward, "el chupasangre", como ellos le llaman…

Hoy he quedado con Edward así que, no hay demasiado peligro de que los chicos me pillen, ya que no creo que me transforme, ni creo que ellos vallan a salir de la reserva.

-Aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitamos- dicen ellos siempre. Hasta podría decirse que es su lema.

Salí por la puerta de casa y me encontré de frente con Paul.

-Ey Bella, ¿te vas?- preguntó nada más verme y después de echarme un vistazo y darse cuenta de que iba más arreglada que de costumbre-Yo vengo a buscar a Jacob, ¿no quieres venirte?-

-No, que va, no puedo. Es que he quedado- acabe confesándole un poco avergonzada.

-Valla, así que, has quedado. Con ese chico misterioso, supongo ¿no?- dijo guiñándome un ojo, lo cual hizo que me avergonzara aún más.

-Sí, pero te agradecería que no le contaras nada de esto a Jake, ya sabes lo protector que es para estas cosas…- le pedí con mirada cómplice.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla recordando algún puñetazo de Jacob el día que quiso salir conmigo, supongo- Tranquila te guardaré el secreto.-

-¡Gracias!- me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla.

Fui corriendo al encuentro con Edward, no quería llegar tarde, y además, tenía muchas ganas de verle.

Cuando llegué al claro, Edward ya estaba allí. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y resplandeciente, literalmente, ya que era un día bastante soleado.

-Llegas pronto- dijo Edward sonriendo a la vez que abría los ojos y se giraba para besarme.

-Sí, pero pensé que iba a llegar tarde. Me encontré con Paul y le dijo que no le comentara nada a Jake- expliqué.

-Tranquila, no creo que lo haga.- dijo tranquilamente.

Nos tumbamos en el claro donde había una pequeña parte donde daba el sol. El resto estaba cubierto de sombras procedentes de los árboles de alrededor. Eran árboles muy grandes por los que a Edward le encantaba trepar.

Estuvimos un rato tumbados disfrutando del calor del sol. Yo, también disfruté de esa belleza única que poseía Edward cuando se exponía al sol. Era realmente hermoso.

Después nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar de nosotros, ha contarnos nuestras vidas.

Edward me contó que fue Carlisle quien le convirtió en 1918 porque estaba a punto de morirse de gripe española. También me contó cómo aparecieron Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, y sobre todo Alice y Jasper, que fueron los que más me impactaron. Me encantó su historia. Por supuesto, yo también le conté mi historia, aunque la mía no era tan interesante como la suya, se basaba simplemente en cuestión de genética… Mi tatarabuelo fue licántropo, mi bisabuelo fue licántropo, mi abuelo fue licántropo, mi padre fue licántropo y por supuesto, ahora nos a tocado a mi hermano y a mi. Aunque una cosa si es cierta, nunca había conocido a otra chica que se convierta, suele afectar sólo a los chicos… Supongo que habrá sido mala suerte… O buena…

-Enserio Bella, tienes que conocer a mi familia, te encantarán- escuche decir a Edward cuando salí de mis pensamientos.

-¡Eh! Sí, claro que sí. Les conoceré- contesté

-¿Te parece bien mañana?- preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Mañana? ¿No es un poco pronto?- pregunte intentando que mi voz no sonara con el miedo que estaba sintiendo en realidad.

-Tranquila Bella, no es para tanto enserio. Te lo pasaras bien.- contestó.

-Esta bien, mañana entonces-


	10. Capítulo 9

"Será mejor que me valla o me dará un ataque de ansiedad delante de Edward… ¡Conocer mañana a su familia! Creo que eso es algo que no podré soportar… Aunque lo intentaré sólo por complacerle…" pensé.

-Lo siento Edward, tengo que irme, ya es tarde- me excusé, aunque la verdad es que no era tan tarde.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Mañana después del instituto te llevaré a mi casa así que estaremos todo el día juntos- contestó él tranquilamente.

Nos despedimos con un largo y cálido beso. Yo me dirigí hacia el bosque, donde mas árboles había, mientras él se quedaba contemplando cómo me marchaba, para luego girarse y desaparecer a toda velocidad, como un torbellino.

Una vez que me adentré lo suficiente en el bosque, y estuve segura de que nadie podría verme, me transformé. No aguantaba más. Necesitaba correr y desahogarme, gritar interiormente.

"¡ Esto no me esta pasando a mi! ¿Conocer mañana a la familia de Edward Cullen? No es porque no me apetezca conocer a la familia de mi novio, es porque voy a conocer a la familia de VAMPIROS de mi novio, aunque esto no tendría la misma importancia si yo no fuera licántropa, claro… ¿Qué opinaran ellos de todo esto? ¿Les parecerá bien? Cómo les va a parecer bien si su familia y la mía llevan siendo enemigas vete tú a saber cuantas décadas…" Esto era lo que estaba pensando cuando me di cuenta de que prácticamente había llegado a la reserva. Me transformé en humana y entré en casa.

-Hola papá, ¿Dónde está Jake?- pregunté nada más ver a Bill.

-Ha ido con Paul por ahí- contesto despreocupadamente.

-Genial. Me voy a mi cuarto. Avísame cuando llegue Jake.- me despedí.

Me fui a mi cuarto ha hacer los deberes, cosa que había dejado un poco abandonada los últimos tres días… Nada mas terminar me distraje leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos, _Romeo y Julieta, _aunque luego me di cuenta de que esa no había sido la mejor opción ya que era un libro de amor y lo que quería, precisamente, era no pensar en Edward y en la presentación oficial ante su familia de mañana.

-¡Bella! Ya a llegado Jake- gritó mi padre avisándome de su llegada.

-¡Gracias!-conteste.

Salí de mi cuarto y fui directamente al de Jacob. Quería que me ayudara con los deberes de matemáticas. Soy un desastre en esa asignatura.

Cuando entré en su habitación estaba de espaldas, mirando por la ventana, como si estuviera conteniendo un sentimiento de ira.

-Jake, ¿estás bien?-pregunte nada más darme cuenta de su estado.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?-me preguntó con un poco de ironía.

-No lo sé. Dímelo tú.-conteste un poco desorientada.

-Bella, estoy bien, de verdad-terminó.- ¿Querías algo?-

-Sí. Quería saber si podías ayudarme con los deberes de matemáticas- respondí.

Estuvimos dos horas enteras para terminar los deberes. Menos mal que a Jake se le da mejor que a mi…

Después de cenar y recoger la cocina me fui directamente a mi cuarto. Estaba un poco cansada, la verdad. Además mañana me esperaba un día muy duro… Iba a conocer a los Cullen…

Antes de quedarme dormida había una pregunta que no dejaba de rondar mi cabeza:

_¿Por qué estaba antes Jake así? Tengo la sensación de que se me escapa algo importante. Muy importante…_


	11. Capítulo 10

A los cinco minutos de despertarme me puse histérica. Acababa de recordar lo que tenía que hacer hoy.

"_¿Qué ropa me voy a poner? ¿Qué les diré cuando llegue?" _pensé.

Lo primero que hice fue dar respuesta a la primera pregunta, qué ponerme.

Me dirigí directamente a mi armario y rebusque en toda la ropa que tenía. Al final escogí unos vaqueros muy cómodos que tenía y una camiseta azul de manga corta. Vamos, que me vestí como un día normal.

En cuanto a la segunda pregunta, decidí, después de una hora ensayando en el espejo, que lo mejor era decirles lo típico: _Hola. Encantada de conoceros._

Había quedado con Edward a las 19:00 en el aparcamiento del instituto, y como era sábado, no tenia nada que hacer, sólo estudiar.

Después de escoger la ropa y ensayar el saludo que haría frente a los Cullen, estuve unas dos horas estudiando y luego baje a ayudar a Bill con la comida.

-¿Qué vas ha hacer hoy, Bella?- me preguntó Bill.

-Nada fuera de lo normal. Iré a dar un paseo con Jess a Portland- contesté muy natural.

-Así que un paseo con Jess en Portland, ¿eh? ¿Puedo acompañaros?- Dijo de pronto Jake. Había aparecido por la puerta de la cocina sin que me diera cuenta.

-Sí, un paseo, y no, no puedes acompañarnos. Va a ser una tarde de chicas. Jess y yo solas, de compras.- contesté desafiante.

-Vale, vale, pasarlo bien,- dijo sonriendo. Este ya se parecía más al Jacob que yo conozco.

Cuando acabamos de comer aún quedaban cuatro horas para mi cita con Edward y la familia Cullen, así que me fue con Jake a entrenar un rato.

Estuvimos dos horas entrenando. Sam nos enseño unas nuevas técnicas de ataque hacía los vampiros.

"_La verdad es que esto no me hace ninguna gracia…"_ pensé.

Acabamos sobre las 17:30 de entrenar. En cuanto finalizó el entrenamiento me fui a casa para ducharme y arreglarme un poco. Después de los entrenamientos acabo hecha un asco.

-Papa, me voy ya. ¿Dónde está Jake?-me despedí.

-Ha dicho que salía a dar una vuelta y que iba a comprobar algo.-me contestó Bill.

No le di mas vueltas al asunto. Bastante tenía yo con conocer a los Cullen.

Llegue bastante puntual al aparcamiento. Edward ya estaba allí, como siempre. Nos besamos y él se apartó de mí con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Te he echado de menos- dijo susurrándome al oído.

-Yo a ti también-contesté -Mucho-reafirme dándole otro beso, esta vez más largo que el anterior.

-¿Estás preparada?-me preguntó dulcemente.

-Por supuesto- contesté mostrando más seguridad de la que sentía en realidad.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su coche y me senté. En menos de 10 minutos ya habíamos llegado a su casa.

Edward aparcó el coche y me abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir. Nos cogimos de la mano y nos dirigimos a la entrada de la casa. Lo cierto es que era una casa preciosa. Estaba hecha de madera pintada de blanco y, todas las paredes de la casa eran de cristal. Todo eran ventanas. Me encantó.

Antes de abrir la puerta giro su cabeza para mirarme y me sonrió a la vez que me apretaba la mano para infundirme ánimos. Giró el picaporte y entramos en la casa.

Nos dirigimos directamente al salón, donde, como podía imaginarme, estaban esperándome todos los miembros de la familia Cullen.

Edward me los presentó a todos y yo, como tenía ensayado, dije:

-Hola. Encantada de conoceros.

La presentación fue mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado. Todos me dedicaron una sonrisa en señal de acogimiento. Todo iba genial, pero de repente note una especie de escalofrío y sin saber porque me giré hacia el exterior de la casa.

No me podía creer que estuviera allí. Aún así, supe que tenía que salir para intentar hablar con él y explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

Solté la mano de Edward y corrí hacia el exterior de la casa.

-¡Jake!-grité.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Bueno chicos, muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia, pero tengo que daros una mala noticia: se acabó… Este es el último capítulo de la historia… Espero que os guste! Gracias a todos! Besos!**

"_¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Qué hace Jake aquí? ¿Cómo se ha enterado?"_ pensé mientras corría hacia donde él se encontraba.

Estaba justo delante de la casa de los Cullen, medio escondido entre unos árboles enormes, pero se le veía perfectamente.

-Jake, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunte un poco histérica.

-¿¡Qué qué hago yo aquí!-dijo gritándome en plan borde-Qué haces tú aquí sería la pregunta mas apropiada, ¿no crees?- continuó.

-Puedo explicártelo, pero por favor, primero tranquilízate-intenté serenarle.

-¿Tranquilizarme? Mi hermana pequeña va por ahí con vampiros y, ¿soy yo el que debe tranquilizarse?-preguntó anonadado.

-Jake… Por favor…-le dije suplicante.

-¡Esta bien! Si es lo que quieres por mí, bien. Tú decides, pero olvídate de que tienes un hermano y una manada. Será mejor que no regreses-dijo mientras se iba.

Yo me quedé allí, plantada, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Edward me secó las lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Tranquila, se le pasará. Solo ha sido la sorpresa. Sabes que no lo decía enserio.-intentó tranquilizarme.

Edward me cogió por la cintura y me llevó dentro de la casa. Fuimos al salón y me senté en un sofá. Era muy cómodo, la verdad.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí esta noche- me ofreció Esme.

-Por supuesto. Estamos aquí para lo que necesites, Bella.-puntualizó Carlisle.

-¡Genial! Ahora esto es una ONG para chuchos-ironizó Rosalie. Si las miradas pudieran matar, seguro que Rosalie ya abría muerto por la mirada de Edward.

-No, tranquilos. Volveré y hablaré con Jacob. Edward tiene razón, seguro que no lo decía enserio.-les dije.

Todos, excepto Rosalie, me despidieron con un abrazo y me aseguraron que podía volver cuando quisiera y a la hora que fuera.

-Si ese estúpido no te perdona, dímelo y le arreo una patada en el culo-añadió Emmett sonriéndome.

Edward me acompañó justo hasta la frontera con la Push. Nos despedimos y yo me dirigí hacia casa dispuesta a arreglar las cosas con Jacob.

Cuando llegué a la reserva vi que había alguien en la playa así que me dirigí allí esperando que fuera Jacob. No era así.

-Hola-me saludo Paul-¿qué le pasa a Jake? Tiene un humor de perros-me dijo.

-¿No te lo ha contado?-pregunté incrédula. Paul negó con la cabeza.-Valla, pensé que os lo habría contado- Paul me miró con cara extrañada así que añadí-Me ha pillado con el chico del que te hable…-tampoco quería darle muchos detalles.

-Ah… Valla… y no le ha gustado mucho ¿no?-preguntó con cara de entendimiento.

-No. Le detesta. De hecho creo que le encantaría matarle-confesé.

-Bueno…, supongo que tendrá que entenderlo… Ya sabes cómo funciona la imprimación…si te imprimas de alguien, no hay nada que hacer…-dijo como si estuviera hablándome de algo obvio. El caso es, que yo no tenia ni idea de lo que me estaba hablando.

-¿Qué es la imprimación?-pregunté interesadísima. Paul me miró con cara de extrañeza.

Cuando me contó lo que era y toda la historia, incluida la parte de Sam tuve una idea que no podía fallar: Me da igual si el amor que siento por Edward es por la imprimación o no, sólo se que le quiero y que es real, pero le daré a entender a Jake que es por la imprimación. Entonces tendrá que aceptarlo.

-¿Puedes hacerme un último favor?-pregunté a Paul-Dile a mi hermano que le espero aquí para hablar. Confío en ti para hacerle entrar en razón.-le pedí.

Al cabo de 15 minutos Jacob apareció en la playa. Se acercó lentamente, aunque manteniendo las distancias.

-Sólo voy a decirte una palabra para que comprendas lo que esta pasando y espero que lo entiendas. Imprimación.-le solté. Sabía que eso era jugar sucio, pero no quería perder a mi hermano, ni a la manda, y mucho menos a Edward.

Jacob levantó lentamente la mirada del suelo y pasó a mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-No puede ser-contestó incrédulo.

-Pues lo es Jake. Mira lo que pasó con Sam. A mí me ha pasado lo mismo.- confirmé- Él es mi mundo ahora, pero no quiero perderos a vosotros. ¿No lo entiendes Jake? No quiero ni puedo vivir sin los dos-concluí.

Estuvo unos cinco minutos con los ojos cerrados, sin hablar y sin moverse. Lo único que hacía era poner caras de horror y dolor. Estaba manteniendo una lucha interna con sus sentimientos. Abrió los ojos, miró y dijo:

-Está bien. Lo entiendo, pero no quiero verle cerca de la reserva. El tratado sigue en pie, no va a romperse por esto. Y no quiero tener que verle. Tú estas con él, no la manada o yo. Nada va a cambiar respecto a eso. Seguimos siendo enemigos. ¿Entendido?- explicó.

-¡Entendido!-exclamé mientras le abrazaba.

-Muy bien, y ahora a la cama…-contestó.

Nos fuimos a casa y se lo contamos a Bill. A él tampoco le parecio bien, pero acabo entendiendolo como Jake. Y al día siguiente pasó lo mismo con el resto de la manada.

También se lo conté a Edward y al resto de los Cullen. Les pareció genial. Al fin y al cabo, nada había cambiado:

Los vampiros y los licántropos seguían siendo enemigos y el tratado seguía en pie. Sólo había un nuevo matiz:

Edward y yo estamos juntos. Para siempre.

FIN


End file.
